Question: $ {2.079 \div 2.7 = ?} $
Solution: ${2}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }27\text{ go into }{207}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${207}\div27={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{18}$ $\text{How many times does }27\text{ go into }{189}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${189}\div27={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {2.079 \div 2.7 = 0.77} $